(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the composite structures and applications thereof, more particularly, to shaped three-dimensional fabrics and rigid composite structures made therewith and methods for making same.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In general, it is known in the art to employ multi-layer fabrics combined with a resinous treatment for forming rigid composite structures for various applications, including but not limited to infrastructure and connectors. Additionally, it is known in the art to use high performance fibers to improve the characteristics of the composite structure, including impact resistance, strength, and shear resistance. However, overall, these prior art and related structures still fail, particularly where non-uniformities exist either due to multiple shaped fabrics being spliced, joined, or otherwise combined to form the final structure; failure often occurring at the points, areas, and/or regions of non-uniformity. Therefore, no prior art has been capable of providing a singular, non-laminated fabric having varying cross-sectional area including insertion hole(s). Thus, there remains a need for a singular piece, non-laminated three-dimensional fabric having varying cross-sectional area including insertion hole(s), particularly one that may be formed into a composite structure via the introduction of resin thereinto and curing thereof.
Furthermore, no prior art provides a three-dimensional fabric having varying cross-sectional shapes and other contoured shapes, or shaped three-dimensional fabric in a range of dimensions. Thus, there remains a need for shaped three-dimensional fabric in a range of dimensions to provide components and connectors in a range of sizes for different applications and uses.
Unlike prior art multidimensional, multi-component laminated fabric composites for use as structural components, couplers, and/or connectors, the three-dimensional fabric having varying cross-sectional shapes including insertion holes of the present invention provides increased impact resistance, resistance to delamination, shear resistance, tensile strength, overall resistance to deformation and breakage, strength, and overall performance due to the uninterrupted dissipation of energy spread throughout the entire surface area, cross-sectional area, and internal structure of the fabric and the substantially uniform structural characteristics presented in the finished product. The transfer of energy is uninterrupted and the other performance characteristics of the three-dimensional fabric having varying cross-sectional shapes and structure of the present invention are improved over the prior art because no seams, splices, joints, creases, wrinkles, or non-uniformities, including discontinuity in fiber reinforcement, are present in the fabric performs before, during, or after lamination, treatment, and molding to form the finished product. Moreover, the absence of seams provides increased resistance to delamination and component or structural failure.
Additionally, prior art teaches the use of resinous treatment or coating in combination with multi-layer laminated structures to create a rigid composite structure and to improved resistance to delamination, impact resistance, strength, compression, and other characteristics. However, any and all resinous treatments, even after setting and curing, merely provide amorphous bonding between laminated layers, multiple components, and at any join, splice, or other point of connection between components, continue to be subject to delamination, reduction of strength and impact resistance in those amorphous regions.